Movies
A série Bleach possui uma filmografia constituidas por quatro obras. Bleach: Memories of Nobody Bleach: Memories of Nobody é um filme animado, dirigido por Noriyuki Abe e escrito por Masashi Sogo, baseado no anime e mangá Bleach. Estreou nos cinemas japoneses no dia 16 de Dezembro de 2006. O DVD foi lançado no Japão em 5 de Setembro de 2007. Para promover o filme, a abertura e encerramento do anime do episódio 106 ao 109 foram substituídos por imagens do filme. O enredo se passa inicialmente na cidade de Karakura, onde espíritos não identificados apareceram repentinamente. Ao tentar impedir esse espíritos, Ichigo Kurosaki e Rukia Kuchiki veem Senna, a misteriosa shinigami detendo todos eles. Senna se recusa a responder todas as perguntas de Ichigo, assim, ele é forçado a segui-la enquanto Rukia tenta descobrir o que são aquele espritios. Ao mesmo tempo, na Soul Society, o mundo real é refletido de repente no céu. Toushirou Hitsugaya e Rangiku Matsumoto são mandados para investigar. Após encontrarem Ichigo, discutem os eventos no Urahara Shop, onde Kisuke Urahara explica que há uma dimensão entre a Soul Society e o mundo real, conhecida como o Vale dos gritos e que ela se expandiu ao ponto que está conectando os dois mundos. As almas que Ichigo tinha visto são denomindadas "Blanks", almas que além de se perderem entre os dois mundos, perderam também as suas memórias. Os Blanks são criados no Vale dos Gritos, mas sozinhos não poderiam ser responsáveis pelo fenômeno entre os mundos. As memórias perdidas de todas as almas deram forma em um único ser que é conhecido como o Rosário de Memórias, e Ichigo precisa procura-lo. Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion Bleach, the Movie: The Diamond Dust Rebellion, Another Hyōrinmaru (Gekijōban Burīchi Za Daiyamondo Dasuto Reberion Mo Hitotsu no Hyōrinmaru; em uma fiel tradução para português: "Bleach, o filme - A rebelião poeira de diamante, o outro Hyorinmaru") é o segundo filme do anime Bleach que foi lançado no Japão dia 24 de de dezembro de 2007. O filme é centrado basicamento em Tōshirō Hitsugaya , é baseado no anime e no mangá, sendo que Tite Kubo lançou um capítulo especial para divulgar o lançamento; e conta com a direção de Noriyuki Abe e do co-escritor Michiko Yokote. Para promover o filme, a abertura e o encerramento do episódio 151 a 154 de Bleach fez propaganda do longa-metragem. Tite Kubo publicou também um capítulo especial no mangá, encadernado junto do volume 32, sobre Hitsugaya relembrando sobre o passado para promover o filme. O DVD do filme foi lançado no Japão em 3 de setembro de 2008 enquanto que a versão em Inglês do DVD foi em 8 de setembro de 2009; e foi exibido no Adult Swim em 5 de dezembro de 2009. Há um suposto lançamento europeu previsto para 27 de setembro de 2010. O filme começa com um artefato conhecido como o "Selo do Rei" sendo roubado durante o seu transporte da Soul Society por um homem não identificado e duas meninas semelhantes a Arrancar controladoras do fogo e do relâmpago. No meio da batalha, Hitsugaya abandona seu posto para perseguir o ladrão e deixa sua equipe para trás à se defenderem sozinhos. Após a batalha, a Soul Society suspeitam que Hitsugaya os traiu e ordena sua captura imediata. Toda a divisão 10 é colocada em prisão domiciliária. No mundo real, Kurosaki Ichigo que patrulhava a area se encontra com a divisão 2 e fica sabendo através de Soi Fong o que se passa na Soul Society, assim que ela e sua divisão vão embora,Hitsugaya se mostra e Ichigo tenta ajudá-lo... Hitsugaya recusa sua ajuda e vai atrás do ladrão do selo. Toshiro que após ser atacado, junto com Ichigo, pelas duas meninas inimigas, continua a evitar sua captura; as coisas só pioraram quando o ladrão, identificado como ex-shinigami Sojiro Kusaka, usa Hyōrinmaru, espada idêntica a de Hitsugaya, para ferir Shunsui Kyōraku, a Soul Society. Log é revelado que Hitsugaya e Kusaka eram amigos e ambos possuiam a mesma espada. As central 46 decidiu que ambos deveriam lutar até a morte para decidir que seria o mestre da espada Hyorinmaru. Hitsugaya desiste do duelo por não querer enfrentar Kusaka, mas é negada sua recusa, assim ambos são forçados a duelar. Durante o duelo os guardas da central 46 invadem o local e a mando da central matam Kusaka, pois foi decidido que Hitsugaya seria o mestre de Hyorinmaru. Amaldiçoando a Central 46 e a Soul Society, Kusaka renasceu no Hueco Mundo, onde tornou-se um hollow e começou seus planos de vingança contra a Soul Society. Depois que ele aprendeu sobre o selo do rei e seus poderes, que permite ao usuário manipular livremente tempo, espaço e matéria dentro de um espaço pequeno, ele, com ajuda das duas meninas, decide ir para a sereitei acertar as contas com ambos Hitsugaya e Soul Society. Toshiro ao se encontrar com Kusaka é teletransportado com ele à Soul Society, pois precisava do poder da bankai de Toshiro para quebrar o selo. Quando Toshiro recusa, Sojiro quebra o selo, assim obtendo a bankai com a ajuda do selo do rei, depois ele transforma-se em um gigante dragão feito de gelo. No entanto, ele não tem o controle que possui Toshiro, o poder o enlouquece e ameaça destruir tudo ao seu redor. Com ajuda de Ichigo em sua forma vizard, Toshiro consegue destruir o dragão que retorna à sua forma normal. Kusaka é derrotado e morre, finalmente entendendo que ele não era digno de Hyōrinmaru. No final, Toshiro é inocentado, permitindo finalmente deixar seu passado descansar. Fade to Back Bleach: Fade to Black é o terceiro filme, lançado no Japão em 13 de Dezembro de 2008. O roteiro do filme foi escrito por Natsuko Takahashi, que é um dos roteiristas do anime. Uma misteriosa explosão acontece na Soul Society, causando um grande caos. Na mesma hora, uma mudança drástica ocorre em Rukia, fazendo com que ela sinta que “algo muito importante está faltando dentro dela”. Urahara envia Ichigo à Soul Society, para investigar o motivo da explosão. Ao chegar lá, Ichigo é atacado pelos Shinigamis, que uma vez foram seus aliados, que agora não lembravam quem era ele, muito menos de Rukia, que está desaparecida. Jigoku Hen Bleach: Jigoku Hen é o quarto e último filme, lançado em em 4 de dezembro de 2010. Pessoas que cometeram graves crimes em vida e agora sofrem eternamente no submundo. Estes Pecadores pretendem usar o poder da forma Hollow de Kurosaki Ichigo para tentarem acabar com seu cárcere. E para atrair Ichigo ao Inferno, farão de tudo, até mesmo sequestrar Yuzu, a irmã do Shinigami. Do outro lado, está Kokutou, um outro Pecador, mas que, diferente dos outros, parece simpatizar com Ichigo e o ajudará no resgate de sua irmã, em sua trajetória às profundezas do Inferno! Categoria:Bleach